1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to boats and, more specifically, to boats having devices mounted within and/or on their hulls for listing and/or yawing the boats as well as manipulating wakesurf and wakeboard wakes behind the boats.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Propeller-driven boats are often used for water sports, such as but not limited to water skiing, knee-boarding, wake boarding and wake surfing. The size and shape of desirable wakes and waves varies for each sport and is also dependent on the skill and preference of the person performing the sport. For example, most water sports are performed on boats with planing hulls, which when planed produce a relatively small and clean wake and, thus, are generally conducive for water skiing and knee boarding. For sports utilizing relative large wakes and waves, such as wake boarding and wake surfing, boats are operated at slow enough speeds so that they do not plane and are weighted to displace a relatively large amount of water, particularly at the boat stern to produce relatively large wakes and waves. In order to generate larger waves, a boat is often listed to one side by placing heavier and/or more ballasts on the noted side of the boat. The size and shape of a wake or wave generated by such techniques as well as the distance a wave is from the boat, however, are often limited and are particularly dependent on the amount and placement of ballasts in the boat as well as the design of the boat. It, therefore, would be desirable to develop boats and/or devices which may aid in manipulating wakesurf and wakeboard wakes.